Am I Wrong?
by Veoryxocie
Summary: "A-aku menyukaimu."/"Apa pedulimu?"/"Tentu saja karena kau kekasihku." Sebuah kisah tak akan selalu berjalan dengan indah, awal dari diterimanya cinta pertama. Awal pula dari penderitaannya. BAD summary Warning Inside, OOC, Read n Concrit Please :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Am I Wrong? © Veoryxocie**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Abal. Alur nyandet, AU, Cerita payah, Typo(s) masih tak terkendali, Dan kekurangan laknat lainnya.**

**Hard Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK!**

**Happy Reading All :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-aku menyukaimu... "

Suara desir angin di halaman belakang serta tebaran bunga Sakura di musim semi adalah hal yang paling dinanti disalah satu sekolah favorit kota Konoha, Konoha Senior High School. Bukan hanya itu sekolah yang terkenal akan mitos-mitos aneh yang menyebar dari mulut ke mulut siswa, tak ayal membuat pohon sakura dengan usia ratusan tahun itu ramai dikunjungi para murid perempuan. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah percintaan oleh anak muda pada umumnya. Bahkan sang pohon indah dengan aksen warna _pink_ ini juga turut jadi incaran.

**.**

**.**

_"Kau mau mengutarakan perasaanmu 'kan?"_

_._

_._

Sekelebat ingatan akan perkataan dari sahabat karibnya membuat gadis yang kini tengah berdiri itu menunduk malu, tak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang berbeda jenis. Orang yang sangat Ia kagumi serta sukai. Mungkinkah Ia terlalu yakin akan kelanjutan tindakannya ini?

_._

_._

_"Kau pernah dengar mitos sekolah tentang pohon sakura yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah kita itu?"_

_._

_._

Serpihan-serpihan _memory_ pembicaraan dengan sahabat _barbie_-nya itu mulai bermunculan membuat sang empu pemilik mata _viridian_ itu lemas bagai tak ada tenaga untuk hidup. Ide konyol dari sahabatnya itu membuatnya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia percaya akan perihal mitos tidak jelas sekolahnya, hingga Ia harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa sungkan-nya selama ini.

**.**

**.**

_"Katanya, orang yang menyatakan cintanya di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolah kita itu. Cintanya akan tersampaikan,"_

_._

_._

Hanya terdengar suara desir angin yang mengisi percakapan lebih tepatnya seorang dua sosok berbeda jenis itu, yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Sang gadis yang bermahkotakan warna merah muda tak kunjung mau menatap mata sekelam malam di depannya, pikirannnya benar-benar tidak fokus dengan keadaanya sekarang, kalau bisa sekarang juga Ia ingin berlari dan menerjunkan diri dari atap sekolah. Lawan bicara gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti yang sulit di artikan. Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya gadis itu mulai menatap lawan bicaranya takut-takut. Perkataan terakhir dari sahabat dekatnya memunculkan semangat gadis itu, kalau-pun Ia akan di tolak setidaknya Ia sudah mencoba. Dan sisi positifnya Ia bisa membuktikan pada Ino sahabatnya bahwa mitos yang Ia banggakan akan kenyataannya itu adalah salah. Meskipun itu berarti sama saja dengan mengorbankan perasaan sendiri. Sungguh, sebenarnya gadis itu benar-benar tidak siap untuk di tolak cinta pertamanya.

"A-aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun."

Mata _onyx_ sekelam malam itu terlihat sedikit menyipit menatap _viridian_ di depannya. Dan _onyx_ itu selalu berhasil menjerat _viridian_ gadis bersurai warna pink yang kini tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya. Gadis bersurai dengan warna permen kapas itu terpaku diam memandang _onyx_ lawan bicaranya. Terjerat untuk menyelami kedinginan mata yang selalu ia kagumi. Bahkan untuk berkedip saja Ia enggan. Sasuke, nama pemuda yang kini tengah menjadi lawan bicara itu juga balik menatapnya. Meskipun tak terlihat kesan lembut dalam wajahnya dan tatapan tajam miliknya, pemuda yang di kenal sebagai pangeran _cassanova_ di sekolah itu, pangeran kutub selatan.

"Hn,"

Desiran angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang bersamaan dengan lontaran kalimat pendek dari Sasuke. Kelopak bungan sakura yang berterbangan menambah aksen romantis dua sejoli yang kini tengah bertatap saling pandang. Gadis itu masih tak bergeming dan merespon jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Tangannya mengepal lembut di depan dadanya, pikirannya mencoba mencerna perkataan atau lebih tepatnya dua huruf yang baru saja ia dengar. Rambut panjangnya mengalun menari mengikuti arah angin bertiup.

Sosok pangeran es itu perlahan berbalik dan meninggalakan Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. 'Apakah aku telah di tolak?' perlahan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas terdengar dari bibir manis gadis itu. Angin yang berhembus seakan tak mampu membawa kegelisahan yang kini menggelayuti hatinya. Setetes buliran bening jatuh dari mata _viridian_ itu. Masih menatap punggung cinta pertamanya, Ia mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga ia jatuh berjongkok. Sambil membenamkan wajahhnya pada telapak tangannya, bersamaan dengan sapuan angin lembut, terdengar suara isakan seorang gadis yang menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kini tengah berjalan gontai dan lemas menuju kelasnya, meskipun bel tanda isirahat yang sudah lewat 10 menit lalu, sama sekali tidak membuat gadis itu merasa panik dan harus berlari-lari agar tidak telat menuju jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Pandangannya menerawang kosong ke arah depan lorong kelas yang sudah sepi, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melirik para murid yang sudah berkosentrasi pada pelajaran masing-masing di kelasnya.

Lagkah kaki mungilnya berhenti di sebuah pintu geser berwarna putih. Ia dapat mendengar dari luar suara riuh di dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu. Pertanda bahwa sang empu pengajar belum datang. Ia mulai menggeser pintu itu dengan tangan kanannya, di langkahkannya kaki putih miliknya untuk memasuki ruangan tempat Ia menuntut ilmu. Kepalanya tertunduk memandang langkah kakinya sendiri, beberapa pasang mata memandangnya bingung, gadis yang dikenal ceria itu tampak lesu seolah tidak memiliki gairah hidup. Namun manusia terlalu egois hanya sekedar untuk bertanya, pada akhirnya suasana kelas yang tadinya hening sejenak itu kembali seperti semula.

Setelah mencapai tempat duduknya Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lengannya. Tak ada yang memperdulikannya, tapi jika saja temannya Ino hari ini masuk sekolah, mungkin Ia tidak akan merasa sendirian di tempat yang ada begitu banyak orang. Hari ini benar-benar hari teburuk dalam hidupnya, dia merasa seakan sudah tidak bisa menjalani hidup layaknya orang lain. Seakan sesuatu yang mengerikan baru saja menimpanya, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu semuanya baik-baik saja. Terkadang ia merasa benar-benar bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti saran Ino, atau mungkin lebih baik Ia simpan saja perasaan ini sendiri.

Bukan masalah jika harus memendam perasaan suka hanya untuk dirimu sendiri 'kan? Setidaknya kau masih ada pilihan lain. Bukankah hidup itu banyak pilihan? Tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapi pilihan itu. Satu pilihan yang salah sudah bisa merubah jalan hidupmu, takdir itu tidak harus selalu menentukan segalanya. Ingat pilihan itulah yang membuatmu memiliki jalan takdir. Entah itu memang seharusnya berakhir dengan yang seharusnya atau tidak, percayalah jalan takdir itu terlihat sangat jelas ketika kau merasa bingung.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, kepala yang dihiasi mahkota berwarna _pink _itu mendongak memandang ke arah depan. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria atau lebih tepatnya seorang guru berambut _silver_ memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir. Mata padang rumput musim semi itu menyapu sekeliling, keadaannya hening. Beberapa murid yang tadinya telah berkosentrasi dengan pelajaran guru bermasker yang kini tengah mengajar menolehkan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk menengok ke belakang, ke arah gadis yang terlihat tidak memilki semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Sakura… apa kau sakit?"

Sadar karena namanya baru saja di sebut dua kali, Sakura mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya mentap cemas pada guru pengajar di depannya. Bahkan Sakura tidak sadar bahwa pelajaran telah di mulai 10 menit yang lalu.

"Go-gomen kudasai sensei... Sa-saya "

"Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kau ke UKS saja,"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat yang berisi alasannya, namun sensei-nya sudah lebih dulu menyela dan memberi sebuah usulan. Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, mungkin ada baiknya dia pergi ke UKS. Setidaknya dia butuh waktu menenangkan diri, atas insiden yang baru saja ia alami. Tapi apakah tidak berlebihan, hanya karena perasaan sepihak saja kau harus menyisihkan aktifitas wajibmu Sakura? Tidak, dia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri perasaannya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Ba-baik sensei, saya permisi dulu."

Setelah membungkuk, Sakura melangkah keluar kelas tanda bahwa Sakura mengiyakan usulan gurunya untuk pergi ke UKS. Mungkin Ia bisa sedikit tenang di sana, dan Ia butuh menenangkan perasaannya kembali. Setelah menggeser menutup pintu kelasnya, Sakura mulai melangkah menjauh dari kelasnya. Suasana koridor sekolahan yang sunyi menambah kesan kesepian dalam batinnya.

"Haaah…"

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang Ia lepaskan untuk sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya. Pandangannya kini menatap lurus ke depan, Ia dapat melihat jejeran papan nama kelas yang menggantung di sisi atas pintu. Matanya melirik ke sebuah papan kecil nama kelas. Sedikit memicingkan mata, Sakura merasa sedikit familiar dengan tulisan yang tertempel di papan kecil itu, 'XI-A1'. Sekarang Ia kembali merutuki kebodohannya, Ia baru ingat arah menuju UKS adalah arah yang sama dengan kelas tempat orang 'itu' berada. Dan itu berarti dia harus melewati kelasnya dengan kemungkinan saling pandang. Mengingat kelas di sekolahan itu memliki jendela kaca yang menghubungkan antar koridor sekolah. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ketika jarak dirinya dengan kelas orang 'itu' mulai dekat. Ia dapat merasakan keadaan yang semulanya hening jadi terasa benar-benar sepi tak berpenghuni. Ia kini sedang melangkah sambil menunduk melewati kelas orang yang di pujanya. Suara langkah kakinya telihat menggema di sepanjang koridor, langkah demi langkah yang dia capai terasa begitu berat.

'Tinggal 4 langkah lagi Sakura' gumamnya dalam hati. Jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang mengisyaratkan bahwa sudah tak sejalan lagi dengan apa yang ada di otaknya. Keinginan dan rasa suka yang terlalu besar untuk melihat orang yang disukainya. Sedangkan otaknya yang menyuruh agar Ia tetap melangkah dan melewatinya begitu saja secara damai. Namun manusia diberikan nafsu pada hati dan pikiran pada otak yang terkadang hati dan pikirannya itu tidak sejalan, tapi terkadang sifat alami yang datang dari hati memang selalu lebih unggul. Meskipun pikiranmu ingin 'A' namun hatimu tertuju 'B' maka hanya akan ada keraguan disana, dan sebuah keraguan tidak akan menimbulkan sebuah kepastian yang akan berakhir pada kegagalan.

Mata _emerald _muda itu terlihat melirik ragu ke kanan, Ia dapat langsung tahu keberadaan orang 'itu'. Karena Sakura memang sudah hafal seluk beluk kelas tempat pujaan hatinya. Tapi apakah pantas Ia melakukan ini, sebuah lirikan dengan didorongkan keinginan lebih untuk melihat hingga akhirnya menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berkosentrasi penuh pada pelajaran didepannya. Wajahnya tampak terlihat serius, ujung pensil yang menyentuh bibir pemuda itu menandakan ia nampak tengah mencoba berpikir atas jawaban soal yang tertoreh di papan putih. Rambut _raven_ biru dongkernya sedikit terkena cahaya matahari, wajah putih dan rahang tegapnya terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Sakura. Dan 4 langkah yang seharusnya dapat Sakura lewati 4 detik secara damai, kini harus Ia perlambat hingga 8 detik.

Namun pada akhirnya Sakura harus kembali menahan malu karena Ia telah dipergoki orang yang bersangkutan, memandang dengan tatapan seperti itu sangat mudah untuk di tebak. Hatinya memang tak bisa dibohongi, bahwa Sakura begitu menyukai laki-laki yang tadi Ia pandangi. Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir seiringan dengan Ia berlari menunduk meninggalkan tempat orang itu. Sakura hanya ingin terus berlari menerjang udara kosong didepannya. Bagian ulu dadanya terasa begitu sesak, bahkan lebih sesak dari yang tadi. Suara keras langkah kaki-nya yang begitu keras seolah tak tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Sakura hanya ingin meninggalkan sosok yang tadi menatapnya balik.

'BRUUK'

Suara bergedebukan pengisi koridor sunyi itu tiba-tiba terhenti tergantikan oleh suara orang yang terjatuh. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang Ia tabrak saat ini. Hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan meringis merasakan pantatnya menyentuh marmer lantai. Sedangkan sosok bagai tembok yang di tabrak Sakura secara tidak sengaja hanya mundur satu langkah merasakan aksi didepannya. Sakura tidak dapat melihat apa dan siapa yang Ia tabrak, yang Ia sadari hanyalah sebuah uluran tangah putih di depan wajahnya.

"Butuh bantuan Haruno-san?"

Sakura tersentak ketika marganya disebut, spontan Sakura menatap keatas dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan yang Ia kenali sebagai seniornya tengah menawarkan bantuan. Merasa tidak enak telah menabrak, segera saja Sakura menerima uluran tangan senpai-nya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap Sakura yang mencoba membersihkan debu yang menempel pada roknya. Sakura yang menyadari tatapan senoirnya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, dengan niatan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tadi sempat menetes.

"I-iya, senpai. Maaf aku menabrakmu."

Sambil membungkukkan badan Sakura masih enggan menatap mata dengan warna kontras yang lebih gelap dari dirinya. Ia merasa tidak enak pada senpai-nya ini.

"Kau mau kemana Haruno-san? Kenapa berlai-lari di koridor?" tanya pemuda itu, matanya sedikit meneliti raut wajah Sakura, meskipun sekarang sedang menunduk mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Err... Sa-saya mau ke UKS Gaara-senpai."

Sakura terlihat sungkan saat menjawab, kentara wajahnya yang masih menunduk menambah rasa penasaran pada pemuda yang di panggil Gaara itu. Arah pandangnya mulai mengikuti dan mengarah pada kepala Sakura yang menunduk. Sakura yang sempat melirik sekilas kaget bukan main ketika bola _emerald _mudanya mendapati wajah Gaara yang tiba-tiba begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura mulai menjauhkan arah mukanya untuk menghindari tatapan senpai-nya itu. Melihat reaksi aneh dari Sakura, Gaara mulai mengerti dan mulai menjauhkan dirinya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Gaara ingin memastikan keadaan juniornya ini, gadis yang selalu terlihat ceria di matanya ini sedikit berubah sikap dari biasanya.

"I-iya senpai, aku baik-baik saja kok~" jawab Sakura mantab disertai senyum yang menurut senpai-nya ini 'memaksa'.

"Permisi…"

Belum sempat Sakura melangkah jauh Sakura mengentikan langkahnya, gadis berambut _pink_ itu menoleh kepada gerangan yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Kau mau ke UKS 'kan?"

Sakura terlihat mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan senpainya, bukankah tadi Ia bilang mau ke UKS kenapa harus ditanya lagi?

"Arahnya kesana," lanjut Gaara lagi sambil menunjukkan belokan yang berada dibelakangnya. Sakura terlihat megikuti arah telunjuk Gaara, Ia baru sadar bahwa telah melewati jalan arah menuju UKS. Sambil nyengir kaku dan mulai melangkah lagi menuju UKS, tentunya setelah memberi salam pada senpainya itu.

Gaara hanya memandangi punggung kecil juniornya dengan tatapan heran, meskipun hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk menanyakan lebih perihal Sakura. Tapi lebih baik jika Ia tidak ikut campur dulu, untuk sekarang.

Sesampainya Sakura di UKS gadis itu hanya duduk ditempat tidur tanpa berniat berbaring atau sekedar mencari kegiatan lain. Toh penjaga UKS sedang tidak ada ditempat jadi sekarang Ia bebas. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam yang berjalan memakan waktu. Sesekali Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sekedar melihat keadaan sekeliling.

"Kau bodoh Sakura."

Hanya 3 kata yang ia keluarkan selama kurang lebih 1 jam berada di tempat bernuansa putih itu sendirian. Bahkan Ia sendiri tak menyadari waktu yang tetap berjalan, dan terkesan terbuang begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Setetes buliran bening tiba-tiba mengalir pelan dari sudut mata kanan-nya, sebuah perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai bunyi bel tanda pulang berbunyi beberapa murid memutuskan untuk pulang, namun beberapa masih memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sekolahan mereka. Melakukan kegiatan club atau ekstrakulikuler yang wajib di ikuti oleh siswa Konoha Senior High School. Termasuk juga bagi pemuda yang kini tengah membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya, seusai bel tanda pulang berbunyi pemuda dengan rambut gaya _raven_ itu tidak langsung memilih untuk pulang atau, langsung melesat keluar kelas.

Setelah dikira semua peralatan sudah masuk kedalam tasnya, pemuda itu masih tetap tak bergerak, Ia hanya memandang lurus ke arah bangku didepannya yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Tak mau terlarut-larut akhirnya pemuda bermata onyx itu memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kelas, namun tak bermaksud untuk segera pulang. Karena hari ini merupakan jadwalnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang wajib untuk di ikuti.

Sambil melangkah melewati lorong kelas yang mulai sepi, tapi masih ada bebrapa siswa yang berada di kelasnya. Tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya yang 'menurutnya' sedikit mengganggu, karena sekarang Ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa murid perempuan yang kebetulan lewat secara bergerombol.

"Eh, bukannya itu Uchiha Sasuke ya…"

"Ah ka-kau benar, Kami-sama dia tampan sekali…"

"Sst… Jangan keras-keras nanti terdengar. Kira-kira dia mau kemana ya? Kok baru pulang."

"Ah kau tidak tahu ya, hari ini 'kan hari Rabu… Dia 'kan anggota Band sekolah,"

"Be-benarkah, huuft… Pantas saja dia dijuluki pangeran sekolah. Status yang sangat mendukung."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya melangkahkan kakinya malas. Secara, pasti perjalanannya menuju ruang tempat Club-nya berada akan begitu mengganggunya. Belum lagi nanti setelah Ia sampai, sudah ada beberapa siswi yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ? berseliweran di tempat Ia melatih talenta musiknya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, bertepatan ketika mata elangnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah duduk termenung di ruang yang Ia ketahui adalah 'Unit Kesehatan Sekolah' dari papan nama yang tertempel disudut kiri atas pintu. Pemuda itu hanya memandangi sosok gadis yang Ia kenal dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun dengan raut wajah yang terkesan biasa saja. Tanpa berniat menyapa atau sekedar memanggil namanya.

Masih dengan wajah yang terkesan datar dan kaku, Sasuke membalas tatapan gadis didepannya. Badan tegapnya masih setia mematung diluar ruangan putih itu. Sedangkan gadis didalam ruangan itu bisa dipasikan Ia kini tengah kebingungan dan resah, mendapati orang yang amat-sangat-begitu Ia kenal tiba-tiba muncul dari balik jendela menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya dingin. Keterkejutannya tak hanya berakhir disitu, ia bisa melihat jelas pemuda berambut raven itu memutar balik tubuhnya dan kejutan lain yang Ia lihat dapati ialah, terbukanya pintu putih ruangannya sehingga memperlihatkan sosok pemuda yang memandanginya tadi.

'Kenapa dia masuk' gumam Sakura dalam hati, Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung yang tidak normal dari balik tulang rusuknya. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti dua sosok yang kini tengah melempar pandangan heran dan dingin. Entah kenapa ruangan dengan AC itu terasa panas bagi Sakura.

"A-ada apa ?"

Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya secara terpaksa. Sekarang Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatur pernafasannya sendiri, di bagian ulu hatinya entah kenapa terasa nyeri melihat mata _onyx_ di depannya.

"Kau kenapa ?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dan alisnya, ketika jawaban dari pertanyaannya tergantikan oleh sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda didepannya. Hati Sakura mulai terasa panas, pertanyaan dari Sasuke terkesan begitu mengejek baginya. Ayolah, apa laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu ?

"Apa pedulimu ?" jawab dan tanya Sakura dengan nada yang lumayan ketus. Gadis bersurai pink itu sudah mulai merasa muak dengan pemuda di depannya. Dari tadi laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang jelas. _Emerald_-nya hanya menatap ubin putih dibawahnya, Ia sudah lelah berulang kali harus terjerat menyelami obsidian indah itu. Dan hatinya sudah terluka.

Hanya terdengar suara detik jam dinding, 2 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan masing-masing. Dan untungnya Sakura, sudah bisa memperkirakan kondisi seperti ini, namun baginya ini terasa konyol. Gadis itu hampir tahu segala hal tentang laki-laki di depannya. Ia juga tahu kalau laki-laki di depannya itu irit bicara.

2 menit yang terasa 2 jam bagi Sakura membuatnya merasa _de javu_ akan petistiwa yang menimpanya 3 jam lalu. Dan Ia sudah benar-benar lelah, peduli amat kalau terasa sedikit berlebihan. Baginya, ditolak cinta pertama itu menyakitkan. Kalau patah hati itu sesakit ini, lebih baik tidak ada kata jatuh cinta. Dengan kesal Sakura mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya, perlahan Ia mulai melangkah keluar. Dan itu berarti Ia akan melewati Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya mematung menatapnya dari arah pintu.

Debaran jantungnya terasa menggila ketika lengan kananya tanpa sengaja sedikit menyentuh baju seragam milik Sasuke. Sambil memejamkan mata, Sakura melewati Sasuke yang masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu. Dua langkah dapat Sakura ambil dengan tentram, namun Ia bisa merasakan tangannya tertarik hingga Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap sebuah tangan kekar yang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura sedikit kaget ketika di dapatinya Sasuke yang menurutnya menghalangi dirinya untuk melangkah pergi.

"Tentu saja."

Dua kata yang kini berhasil membuat Sakura bingung bukan main, dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa seolah merasa bodoh. Dengan berani Ia mengarahkan _emerald_-nya untuk menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. Namun Ia tak bisa melihat jelas _onyx_ yang menjadi favoritnya selama setahun itu, karena wajah Sasuke hanya menunduk sembari memegang tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Tentu aku peduli…"

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap emerald di depannya namun masih dengan raut wajah datar dan terkesan kaku. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sakura bingung, karena baru pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara padanya. Ya sebuah fakta lain bahwa selama ini Sakura sama sekali tak ada omunikasi dengan pemuda didepannya itu.

'GREP'

Dengan satu tarikan pelan, kini gadis bersurai pink itu sudah berada di dekapan Sasuke. Mata _emerald_-nya membulat tak percaya akan tindakan pemuda itu. Berbagai macam bentuk pertanyaan kini tengah bersarang di otak Sakura, bukan hanya itu Ia bisa menebak bahwa Sasuke bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang tidak normal. Wajah Sakura bisa dipastikan sudah semerah buah tomat.

"Karena kau kekasihku… "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's private room :**

=-=v

Gomen ne~

Saya cuma bisa mempersembahkan cerita abal nan nista ini. Rencanyanya ini sebagai pelampiasan sebelum UAS gtu XDa

*gak ada yang nanya*

-.-

Yaaa' sebenernya ini kisah yang aku ambil dari temenku ndiri... XD

Jadi aku cuman ngubah plot ama alur awalnya. Untuk U'un : thank's a lot, udah bolehin aku nulis kisah cinta-mu yang tragis XD #taboked

Maaf soal OOC-nya, aku udah nyoba supaya alurnya kerasa, ama gak terlalu OOC, Typo(s) dan diksinya juga payah banget.

Maaf juga gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak...

Akirul kata, bersediakah meninggalkan review n concrit ;3

Onegaaai~ :D

TTD

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love n Truth © A tittle song from YUI**

**Story : Kuroruyama**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Abal. Alur nyandet, AU, Cerita payah, Typo(s) masih tak terkendali, Dan kekurangan laknat lainnya.**

**Hard Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK!**

**Happy Reading All :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-aku menyukaimu... "

Suara desir angin di halaman belakang serta tebaran bunga Sakura di musim semi adalah hal yang paling dinanti disalah satu sekolah favorit kota Konoha, Konoha Senior High School. Bukan hanya itu sekolah yang terkenal akan mitos-mitos aneh yang menyebar dari mulut ke mulut siswa, tak ayal membuat pohon sakura dengan usia ratusan tahun itu ramai dikunjungi para murid perempuan. Apalagi kalau bukan masalah percintaan oleh anak muda pada umumnya. Bahkan sang pohon indah dengan aksen warna _pink_ ini juga turut jadi incaran.

**.**

**.**

_"Kau mau mengutarakan perasaanmu 'kan?"_

_._

_._

Sekelebat ingatan akan perkataan dari sahabat karibnya membuat gadis yang kini tengah berdiri itu menunduk malu, tak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya yang berbeda jenis. Orang yang sangat Ia kagumi serta sukai. Mungkinkah Ia terlalu yakin akan kelanjutan tindakannya ini?

_._

_._

_"Kau pernah dengar mitos sekolah tentang pohon sakura yang ada di halaman belakang sekolah kita itu?"_

_._

_._

Serpihan-serpihan _memory_ pembicaraan dengan sahabat _barbie_-nya itu mulai bermunculan membuat sang empu pemilik mata _viridian_ itu lemas bagai tak ada tenaga untuk hidup. Ide konyol dari sahabatnya itu membuatnya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia percaya akan perihal mitos tidak jelas sekolahnya, hingga Ia harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa sungkan-nya selama ini.

**.**

**.**

_"Katanya, orang yang menyatakan cintanya di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolah kita itu. Cintanya akan tersampaikan,"_

_._

_._

Hanya terdengar suara desir angin yang mengisi percakapan lebih tepatnya seorang dua sosok berbeda jenis itu, yang masih tetap pada posisinya. Sang gadis yang bermahkotakan warna merah muda tak kunjung mau menatap mata sekelam malam di depannya, pikirannnya benar-benar tidak fokus dengan keadaanya sekarang, kalau bisa sekarang juga Ia ingin berlari dan menerjunkan diri dari atap sekolah. Lawan bicara gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti yang sulit di artikan. Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya gadis itu mulai menatap lawan bicaranya takut-takut. Perkataan terakhir dari sahabat dekatnya memunculkan semangat gadis itu, kalau-pun Ia akan di tolak setidaknya Ia sudah mencoba. Dan sisi positifnya Ia bisa membuktikan pada Ino sahabatnya bahwa mitos yang Ia banggakan akan kenyataannya itu adalah salah. Meskipun itu berarti sama saja dengan mengorbankan perasaan sendiri. Sungguh, sebenarnya gadis itu benar-benar tidak siap untuk di tolak cinta pertamanya.

"A-aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun."

Mata _onyx_ sekelam malam itu terlihat sedikit menyipit menatap _viridian_ di depannya. Dan _onyx_ itu selalu berhasil menjerat _viridian_ gadis bersurai warna pink yang kini tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya. Gadis bersurai dengan warna permen kapas itu terpaku diam memandang _onyx_ lawan bicaranya. Terjerat untuk menyelami kedinginan mata yang selalu ia kagumi. Bahkan untuk berkedip saja Ia enggan. Sasuke, nama pemuda yang kini tengah menjadi lawan bicara itu juga balik menatapnya. Meskipun tak terlihat kesan lembut dalam wajahnya dan tatapan tajam miliknya, pemuda yang di kenal sebagai pangeran _cassanova_ di sekolah itu, pangeran kutub selatan.

"Hn,"

Desiran angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang bersamaan dengan lontaran kalimat pendek dari Sasuke. Kelopak bungan sakura yang berterbangan menambah aksen romantis dua sejoli yang kini tengah bertatap saling pandang. Gadis itu masih tak bergeming dan merespon jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Tangannya mengepal lembut di depan dadanya, pikirannya mencoba mencerna perkataan atau lebih tepatnya dua huruf yang baru saja ia dengar. Rambut panjangnya mengalun menari mengikuti arah angin bertiup.

Sosok pangeran es itu perlahan berbalik dan meninggalakan Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. 'Apakah aku telah di tolak?' perlahan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas terdengar dari bibir manis gadis itu. Angin yang berhembus seakan tak mampu membawa kegelisahan yang kini menggelayuti hatinya. Setetes buliran bening jatuh dari mata _viridian_ itu. Masih menatap punggung cinta pertamanya, Ia mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga ia jatuh berjongkok. Sambil membenamkan wajahhnya pada telapak tangannya, bersamaan dengan sapuan angin lembut, terdengar suara isakan seorang gadis yang menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kini tengah berjalan gontai dan lemas menuju kelasnya, meskipun bel tanda isirahat yang sudah lewat 10 menit lalu, sama sekali tidak membuat gadis itu merasa panik dan harus berlari-lari agar tidak telat menuju jam pelajaran selanjutnya. Pandangannya menerawang kosong ke arah depan lorong kelas yang sudah sepi, tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melirik para murid yang sudah berkosentrasi pada pelajaran masing-masing di kelasnya.

Lagkah kaki mungilnya berhenti di sebuah pintu geser berwarna putih. Ia dapat mendengar dari luar suara riuh di dalam ruangan di balik pintu itu. Pertanda bahwa sang empu pengajar belum datang. Ia mulai menggeser pintu itu dengan tangan kanannya, di langkahkannya kaki putih miliknya untuk memasuki ruangan tempat Ia menuntut ilmu. Kepalanya tertunduk memandang langkah kakinya sendiri, beberapa pasang mata memandangnya bingung, gadis yang dikenal ceria itu tampak lesu seolah tidak memiliki gairah hidup. Namun manusia terlalu egois hanya sekedar untuk bertanya, pada akhirnya suasana kelas yang tadinya hening sejenak itu kembali seperti semula.

Setelah mencapai tempat duduknya Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan lengannya. Tak ada yang memperdulikannya, tapi jika saja temannya Ino hari ini masuk sekolah, mungkin Ia tidak akan merasa sendirian di tempat yang ada begitu banyak orang. Hari ini benar-benar hari teburuk dalam hidupnya, dia merasa seakan sudah tidak bisa menjalani hidup layaknya orang lain. Seakan sesuatu yang mengerikan baru saja menimpanya, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu semuanya baik-baik saja. Terkadang ia merasa benar-benar bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti saran Ino, atau mungkin lebih baik Ia simpan saja perasaan ini sendiri.

Bukan masalah jika harus memendam perasaan suka hanya untuk dirimu sendiri 'kan? Setidaknya kau masih ada pilihan lain. Bukankah hidup itu banyak pilihan? Tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapi pilihan itu. Satu pilihan yang salah sudah bisa merubah jalan hidupmu, takdir itu tidak harus selalu menentukan segalanya. Ingat pilihan itulah yang membuatmu memiliki jalan takdir. Entah itu memang seharusnya berakhir dengan yang seharusnya atau tidak, percayalah jalan takdir itu terlihat sangat jelas ketika kau merasa bingung.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, kepala yang dihiasi mahkota berwarna _pink _itu mendongak memandang ke arah depan. Ia bisa melihat seorang pria atau lebih tepatnya seorang guru berambut _silver_ memandangnya dengan wajah khawatir. Mata padang rumput musim semi itu menyapu sekeliling, keadaannya hening. Beberapa murid yang tadinya telah berkosentrasi dengan pelajaran guru bermasker yang kini tengah mengajar menolehkan kepalanya hanya sekedar untuk menengok ke belakang, ke arah gadis yang terlihat tidak memilki semangat untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Sakura… apa kau sakit?"

Sadar karena namanya baru saja di sebut dua kali, Sakura mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya mentap cemas pada guru pengajar di depannya. Bahkan Sakura tidak sadar bahwa pelajaran telah di mulai 10 menit yang lalu.

"Go-gomen kudasai sensei... Sa-saya "

"Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kau ke UKS saja,"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimat yang berisi alasannya, namun sensei-nya sudah lebih dulu menyela dan memberi sebuah usulan. Sakura terlihat berpikir sejenak, mungkin ada baiknya dia pergi ke UKS. Setidaknya dia butuh waktu menenangkan diri, atas insiden yang baru saja ia alami. Tapi apakah tidak berlebihan, hanya karena perasaan sepihak saja kau harus menyisihkan aktifitas wajibmu Sakura? Tidak, dia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri perasaannya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

"Ba-baik sensei, saya permisi dulu."

Setelah membungkuk, Sakura melangkah keluar kelas tanda bahwa Sakura mengiyakan usulan gurunya untuk pergi ke UKS. Mungkin Ia bisa sedikit tenang di sana, dan Ia butuh menenangkan perasaannya kembali. Setelah menggeser menutup pintu kelasnya, Sakura mulai melangkah menjauh dari kelasnya. Suasana koridor sekolahan yang sunyi menambah kesan kesepian dalam batinnya.

"Haaah…"

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang Ia lepaskan untuk sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya. Pandangannya kini menatap lurus ke depan, Ia dapat melihat jejeran papan nama kelas yang menggantung di sisi atas pintu. Matanya melirik ke sebuah papan kecil nama kelas. Sedikit memicingkan mata, Sakura merasa sedikit familiar dengan tulisan yang tertempel di papan kecil itu, 'XI-A1'. Sekarang Ia kembali merutuki kebodohannya, Ia baru ingat arah menuju UKS adalah arah yang sama dengan kelas tempat orang 'itu' berada. Dan itu berarti dia harus melewati kelasnya dengan kemungkinan saling pandang. Mengingat kelas di sekolahan itu memliki jendela kaca yang menghubungkan antar koridor sekolah. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ketika jarak dirinya dengan kelas orang 'itu' mulai dekat. Ia dapat merasakan keadaan yang semulanya hening jadi terasa benar-benar sepi tak berpenghuni. Ia kini sedang melangkah sambil menunduk melewati kelas orang yang di pujanya. Suara langkah kakinya telihat menggema di sepanjang koridor, langkah demi langkah yang dia capai terasa begitu berat.

'Tinggal 4 langkah lagi Sakura' gumamnya dalam hati. Jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang mengisyaratkan bahwa sudah tak sejalan lagi dengan apa yang ada di otaknya. Keinginan dan rasa suka yang terlalu besar untuk melihat orang yang disukainya. Sedangkan otaknya yang menyuruh agar Ia tetap melangkah dan melewatinya begitu saja secara damai. Namun manusia diberikan nafsu pada hati dan pikiran pada otak yang terkadang hati dan pikirannya itu tidak sejalan, tapi terkadang sifat alami yang datang dari hati memang selalu lebih unggul. Meskipun pikiranmu ingin 'A' namun hatimu tertuju 'B' maka hanya akan ada keraguan disana, dan sebuah keraguan tidak akan menimbulkan sebuah kepastian yang akan berakhir pada kegagalan.

Mata _emerald _muda itu terlihat melirik ragu ke kanan, Ia dapat langsung tahu keberadaan orang 'itu'. Karena Sakura memang sudah hafal seluk beluk kelas tempat pujaan hatinya. Tapi apakah pantas Ia melakukan ini, sebuah lirikan dengan didorongkan keinginan lebih untuk melihat hingga akhirnya menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berkosentrasi penuh pada pelajaran didepannya. Wajahnya tampak terlihat serius, ujung pensil yang menyentuh bibir pemuda itu menandakan ia nampak tengah mencoba berpikir atas jawaban soal yang tertoreh di papan putih. Rambut _raven_ biru dongkernya sedikit terkena cahaya matahari, wajah putih dan rahang tegapnya terlihat begitu sempurna di mata Sakura. Dan 4 langkah yang seharusnya dapat Sakura lewati 4 detik secara damai, kini harus Ia perlambat hingga 8 detik.

Namun pada akhirnya Sakura harus kembali menahan malu karena Ia telah dipergoki orang yang bersangkutan, memandang dengan tatapan seperti itu sangat mudah untuk di tebak. Hatinya memang tak bisa dibohongi, bahwa Sakura begitu menyukai laki-laki yang tadi Ia pandangi. Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir seiringan dengan Ia berlari menunduk meninggalkan tempat orang itu. Sakura hanya ingin terus berlari menerjang udara kosong didepannya. Bagian ulu dadanya terasa begitu sesak, bahkan lebih sesak dari yang tadi. Suara keras langkah kaki-nya yang begitu keras seolah tak tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Sakura hanya ingin meninggalkan sosok yang tadi menatapnya balik.

'BRUUK'

Suara bergedebukan pengisi koridor sunyi itu tiba-tiba terhenti tergantikan oleh suara orang yang terjatuh. Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang Ia tabrak saat ini. Hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan meringis merasakan pantatnya menyentuh marmer lantai. Sedangkan sosok bagai tembok yang di tabrak Sakura secara tidak sengaja hanya mundur satu langkah merasakan aksi didepannya. Sakura tidak dapat melihat apa dan siapa yang Ia tabrak, yang Ia sadari hanyalah sebuah uluran tangah putih di depan wajahnya.

"Butuh bantuan Haruno-san?"

Sakura tersentak ketika marganya disebut, spontan Sakura menatap keatas dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan yang Ia kenali sebagai seniornya tengah menawarkan bantuan. Merasa tidak enak telah menabrak, segera saja Sakura menerima uluran tangan senpai-nya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap Sakura yang mencoba membersihkan debu yang menempel pada roknya. Sakura yang menyadari tatapan senoirnya itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, dengan niatan menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tadi sempat menetes.

"I-iya, senpai. Maaf aku menabrakmu."

Sambil membungkukkan badan Sakura masih enggan menatap mata dengan warna kontras yang lebih gelap dari dirinya. Ia merasa tidak enak pada senpai-nya ini.

"Kau mau kemana Haruno-san? Kenapa berlai-lari di koridor?" tanya pemuda itu, matanya sedikit meneliti raut wajah Sakura, meskipun sekarang sedang menunduk mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Err... Sa-saya mau ke UKS Gaara-senpai."

Sakura terlihat sungkan saat menjawab, kentara wajahnya yang masih menunduk menambah rasa penasaran pada pemuda yang di panggil Gaara itu. Arah pandangnya mulai mengikuti dan mengarah pada kepala Sakura yang menunduk. Sakura yang sempat melirik sekilas kaget bukan main ketika bola _emerald _mudanya mendapati wajah Gaara yang tiba-tiba begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sakura mulai menjauhkan arah mukanya untuk menghindari tatapan senpai-nya itu. Melihat reaksi aneh dari Sakura, Gaara mulai mengerti dan mulai menjauhkan dirinya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Gaara ingin memastikan keadaan juniornya ini, gadis yang selalu terlihat ceria di matanya ini sedikit berubah sikap dari biasanya.

"I-iya senpai, aku baik-baik saja kok~" jawab Sakura mantab disertai senyum yang menurut senpai-nya ini 'memaksa'.

"Permisi…"

Belum sempat Sakura melangkah jauh Sakura mengentikan langkahnya, gadis berambut _pink_ itu menoleh kepada gerangan yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Kau mau ke UKS 'kan?"

Sakura terlihat mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan senpainya, bukankah tadi Ia bilang mau ke UKS kenapa harus ditanya lagi?

"Arahnya kesana," lanjut Gaara lagi sambil menunjukkan belokan yang berada dibelakangnya. Sakura terlihat megikuti arah telunjuk Gaara, Ia baru sadar bahwa telah melewati jalan arah menuju UKS. Sambil nyengir kaku dan mulai melangkah lagi menuju UKS, tentunya setelah memberi salam pada senpainya itu.

Gaara hanya memandangi punggung kecil juniornya dengan tatapan heran, meskipun hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk menanyakan lebih perihal Sakura. Tapi lebih baik jika Ia tidak ikut campur dulu, untuk sekarang.

Sesampainya Sakura di UKS gadis itu hanya duduk ditempat tidur tanpa berniat berbaring atau sekedar mencari kegiatan lain. Toh penjaga UKS sedang tidak ada ditempat jadi sekarang Ia bebas. Hanya terdengar suara detik jam yang berjalan memakan waktu. Sesekali Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sekedar melihat keadaan sekeliling.

"Kau bodoh Sakura."

Hanya 3 kata yang ia keluarkan selama kurang lebih 1 jam berada di tempat bernuansa putih itu sendirian. Bahkan Ia sendiri tak menyadari waktu yang tetap berjalan, dan terkesan terbuang begitu saja.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Setetes buliran bening tiba-tiba mengalir pelan dari sudut mata kanan-nya, sebuah perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seusai bunyi bel tanda pulang berbunyi beberapa murid memutuskan untuk pulang, namun beberapa masih memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sekolahan mereka. Melakukan kegiatan club atau ekstrakulikuler yang wajib di ikuti oleh siswa Konoha Senior High School. Termasuk juga bagi pemuda yang kini tengah membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya, seusai bel tanda pulang berbunyi pemuda dengan rambut gaya _raven_ itu tidak langsung memilih untuk pulang atau, langsung melesat keluar kelas.

Setelah dikira semua peralatan sudah masuk kedalam tasnya, pemuda itu masih tetap tak bergerak, Ia hanya memandang lurus ke arah bangku didepannya yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Tak mau terlarut-larut akhirnya pemuda bermata onyx itu memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kelas, namun tak bermaksud untuk segera pulang. Karena hari ini merupakan jadwalnya untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang wajib untuk di ikuti.

Sambil melangkah melewati lorong kelas yang mulai sepi, tapi masih ada bebrapa siswa yang berada di kelasnya. Tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya yang 'menurutnya' sedikit mengganggu, karena sekarang Ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa murid perempuan yang kebetulan lewat secara bergerombol.

"Eh, bukannya itu Uchiha Sasuke ya…"

"Ah ka-kau benar, Kami-sama dia tampan sekali…"

"Sst… Jangan keras-keras nanti terdengar. Kira-kira dia mau kemana ya? Kok baru pulang."

"Ah kau tidak tahu ya, hari ini 'kan hari Rabu… Dia 'kan anggota Band sekolah,"

"Be-benarkah, huuft… Pantas saja dia dijuluki pangeran sekolah. Status yang sangat mendukung."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya melangkahkan kakinya malas. Secara, pasti perjalanannya menuju ruang tempat Club-nya berada akan begitu mengganggunya. Belum lagi nanti setelah Ia sampai, sudah ada beberapa siswi yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ? berseliweran di tempat Ia melatih talenta musiknya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, bertepatan ketika mata elangnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah duduk termenung di ruang yang Ia ketahui adalah 'Unit Kesehatan Sekolah' dari papan nama yang tertempel disudut kiri atas pintu. Pemuda itu hanya memandangi sosok gadis yang Ia kenal dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, namun dengan raut wajah yang terkesan biasa saja. Tanpa berniat menyapa atau sekedar memanggil namanya.

Masih dengan wajah yang terkesan datar dan kaku, Sasuke membalas tatapan gadis didepannya. Badan tegapnya masih setia mematung diluar ruangan putih itu. Sedangkan gadis didalam ruangan itu bisa dipasikan Ia kini tengah kebingungan dan resah, mendapati orang yang amat-sangat-begitu Ia kenal tiba-tiba muncul dari balik jendela menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya dingin. Keterkejutannya tak hanya berakhir disitu, ia bisa melihat jelas pemuda berambut raven itu memutar balik tubuhnya dan kejutan lain yang Ia lihat dapati ialah, terbukanya pintu putih ruangannya sehingga memperlihatkan sosok pemuda yang memandanginya tadi.

'Kenapa dia masuk' gumam Sakura dalam hati, Ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung yang tidak normal dari balik tulang rusuknya. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti dua sosok yang kini tengah melempar pandangan heran dan dingin. Entah kenapa ruangan dengan AC itu terasa panas bagi Sakura.

"A-ada apa ?"

Akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya secara terpaksa. Sekarang Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatur pernafasannya sendiri, di bagian ulu hatinya entah kenapa terasa nyeri melihat mata _onyx_ di depannya.

"Kau kenapa ?"

Sakura hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi dan alisnya, ketika jawaban dari pertanyaannya tergantikan oleh sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda didepannya. Hati Sakura mulai terasa panas, pertanyaan dari Sasuke terkesan begitu mengejek baginya. Ayolah, apa laki-laki di depannya ini benar-benar sedang berpura-pura tidak tahu ?

"Apa pedulimu ?" jawab dan tanya Sakura dengan nada yang lumayan ketus. Gadis bersurai pink itu sudah mulai merasa muak dengan pemuda di depannya. Dari tadi laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang jelas. _Emerald_-nya hanya menatap ubin putih dibawahnya, Ia sudah lelah berulang kali harus terjerat menyelami obsidian indah itu. Dan hatinya sudah terluka.

Hanya terdengar suara detik jam dinding, 2 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan masing-masing. Dan untungnya Sakura, sudah bisa memperkirakan kondisi seperti ini, namun baginya ini terasa konyol. Gadis itu hampir tahu segala hal tentang laki-laki di depannya. Ia juga tahu kalau laki-laki di depannya itu irit bicara.

2 menit yang terasa 2 jam bagi Sakura membuatnya merasa _de javu_ akan petistiwa yang menimpanya 3 jam lalu. Dan Ia sudah benar-benar lelah, peduli amat kalau terasa sedikit berlebihan. Baginya, ditolak cinta pertama itu menyakitkan. Kalau patah hati itu sesakit ini, lebih baik tidak ada kata jatuh cinta. Dengan kesal Sakura mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya, perlahan Ia mulai melangkah keluar. Dan itu berarti Ia akan melewati Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya mematung menatapnya dari arah pintu.

Debaran jantungnya terasa menggila ketika lengan kananya tanpa sengaja sedikit menyentuh baju seragam milik Sasuke. Sambil memejamkan mata, Sakura melewati Sasuke yang masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu. Dua langkah dapat Sakura ambil dengan tentram, namun Ia bisa merasakan tangannya tertarik hingga Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap sebuah tangan kekar yang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Sakura sedikit kaget ketika di dapatinya Sasuke yang menurutnya menghalangi dirinya untuk melangkah pergi.

"Tentu saja."

Dua kata yang kini berhasil membuat Sakura bingung bukan main, dua kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa seolah merasa bodoh. Dengan berani Ia mengarahkan _emerald_-nya untuk menatap _onyx_ Sasuke. Namun Ia tak bisa melihat jelas _onyx_ yang menjadi favoritnya selama setahun itu, karena wajah Sasuke hanya menunduk sembari memegang tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Tentu aku peduli…"

Perlahan Sasuke mulai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap emerald di depannya namun masih dengan raut wajah datar dan terkesan kaku. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sakura bingung, karena baru pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara padanya. Ya sebuah fakta lain bahwa selama ini Sakura sama sekali tak ada omunikasi dengan pemuda didepannya itu.

'GREP'

Dengan satu tarikan pelan, kini gadis bersurai pink itu sudah berada di dekapan Sasuke. Mata _emerald_-nya membulat tak percaya akan tindakan pemuda itu. Berbagai macam bentuk pertanyaan kini tengah bersarang di otak Sakura, bukan hanya itu Ia bisa menebak bahwa Sasuke bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya yang tidak normal. Wajah Sakura bisa dipastikan sudah semerah buah tomat.

"Karena kau kekasihku… "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's private room :**

=-=v

Gomen ne~

Saya cuma bisa mempersembahkan cerita abal nan nista ini. Rencanyanya ini sebagai pelampiasan sebelum UAS gtu XDa

*gak ada yang nanya*

-.-

Yaaa' sebenernya ini kisah yang aku ambil dari temenku ndiri... XD

Jadi aku cuman ngubah plot ama alur awalnya. Untuk U'un : thank's a lot, udah bolehin aku nulis kisah cinta-mu yang tragis XD #taboked

Maaf soal OOC-nya, aku udah nyoba supaya alurnya kerasa, ama gak terlalu OOC, Typo(s) dan diksinya juga payah banget.

Maaf juga gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak...

Akirul kata, bersediakah meninggalkan review n concrit ;3

Onegaaai~ :D

**TTD**

**Veoryxocie**

**Minggu 27152012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Am I wrong? © Veoryxocie**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, GaaSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Abal, Alur nyandet, AU, Cerita payah, Typo(s) masih tak terkendali, Dan kekurangan laknat lainnya.**

**Hard Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK!**

**Happy Reading All :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Am I Wrong?'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi dengan udara segar, cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan, dan suara cicitan burung menambah kesan spesial di hari ini. Banyak orang-orang menggunakan hari yang cerah untuk jalan-jalan atau sekedar duduk diteras sambil membaca koran dan menikmati secangkir teh atau kopi. Benar-benar hari yang indah, indah untuk merasakan nikmatnya hidup.

Sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Sakura tak kunjung beranjak pergi. Gadis bermata _viridian_ itu masih setia menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga tinggal kepalanya saja yang menyembul keluar. Sambil tersenyum tidak jelas, dadanya mulai menghangat bersamaan dengan pipinya yang mulai bersemu kemerahan. Dan hal ini terjadi sepanjang malam.

"Kyaaa…"

Dan dengan teriakan itu gadis bersurai merah muda menutup wajahnya yang semakin bersemu.

**.**

**Flash Back**

Sakura merasa dadanya ingin meledak, pelukan pria itu membuatnya sedikit kesulitan menghirup oksigen. Baru saja… dia tidak mungkin salah dengar 'kan? Suaranya tercekat tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ungkapkan lagi. Tapi dalam hati gadis berambut _bumble gum_ itu benar-benar bingung hingga ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya.

"K-kenapa?" Hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar, Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini.

Sasuke yang memang menyadari kebingungan gadis yang dipeluknya itu hanya tersenyum jahil. Tapi dia tidak cukup tega mempermainkan Sakura yang _notabene_-nya gadis pendiam tapi terkadang bisa begitu cerewet. Mungkinkah selama ini pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu memperhatikan Sakura?

"Apa harus ku ulangi?" tanya Sasuke yang terkesan kesal dimata Sakura. Tapi pemuda itu hanya sedikit mempermainkan gadis itu. Sasuke mengubah posisinya, _onyx_ itu kini menatap lurus pada hijau klorofil cerah di depannya. Sakura mencoba sekuat mungkin menahan debaran jantungnya agar tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke yang hanya berjarak 20 cm dari wajahnya.

"A-aku ha-hanya tidak mengerti." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari _onyx_ di depannya, sebisa mungkin menghindar.

Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis. Pemuda berambut raven itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan dan ekspresi kebingungan Sakura.

"Aku bilang…karena kau adalah kekasihku." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan tampang datar miliknya. Tapi bagi Sakura itu sudah cukup jelas meskipun dia ingin menanyakan lebih kenapa dia menjadi kekasih Sasuke yang tadinya ditolak–menurutnya.

Setidaknya, dia ingin menikmati ini. Bukan masalah jika ini hanyalah sebuah halusinasi.

**Flash Back End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sakura melangkah menuju ke sekolahannya dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga. Gadis bermata _viridian_ itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa peristiwa kemarin yang menimpanya bukanlah mimpi atau khayalan gila miliknya. Semuanya nyata, kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia adalah kekasih dari sang Uchiha, siswa populer di sekolahannya. Meskipun ada suatu perasaan yang begitu mengganjal hati…tapi Sakura tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu, dia harus menikmatinya.

"Sakura…" Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika sebuah nama memanggilnya cukup keras dari arah belakang. Dia dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam dengan warna yang sama dengan miliknya. Pemuda berambut merah itu terlihat berlari mengampirinya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Senpai…" sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum pada pemuda berambut merah yang kini sudah berada dismpingnya–mengatur nafas.

"Kita berangkat bersama ya," kata-nya. Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan mulai melangkah lagi dengan senpai-nya itu.

Kedua remaja berlainan jenis itu hanya terdiam selama perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka. Keduanya terlihat canggung, tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa?

"Ano… Ga-gaara senpai." Sakura terlihat gugup untuk mengatakannya, kentara dari jari-jemari lentik gadis itu meremas pinggiran roknya.

"Panggil Gaara saja," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Sontak Sakura langsung mendongak menatap senpainya yang memang lebih tinggi itu.

"I-ni soal festival sekolah minggu depan, apa senpai sibuk?" Gaara mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan gadis yang berjalan disampingnya. Sakura yang menyadari raut terganggu Gaara langsung menunduk, takut jika dia salah bicara.

"Panggil aku Gaara saja Sakura," alih-alih menjawab Gaara hanya memperjelas kesalahan dari perkataan yang ditanyakan Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya tersenyum kecil mengetahui bahwa ternyata dia hanya salah menyebut nama Gaara.

"Hai Gaara-kun," jawab Sakura melengkungkan bibirnya keatas.

"Jadi?" lanjut Sakura masih mengharapkan jawaban jelas Gaara.

"Tidak. Minggu depan aku tidak sibuk, lagi pula…ada anak kelas satu yang akan mengisi acaranya, memang ada apa?" jawab Gaara jelas sambil mengingat-ingat jadwal kegiatannya minggu ini.

Minggu depan memang ada acara festival sekolah atau lebih tepatnya festival sebelum penutupan semester pertama atau istilah lainnya pensi. Biasanya para club atau ekstrakulikuler akan disibukkan mengisi acara tersebut. Termasuk klub teater yang di ikuti Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias untuk memastikan.

"Hm…" jawab Gaara mengangguk.

"Kalau senpai tidak keberatan aku ingin meminta bantuan senpai untuk menjadi penata musik di acara drama panggung teater." Terang Sakura dengan senyuman memohon. Berhubung Gaara mengikuti klub musik atau band disekolahnya Sakura ingin meminta bantuan sedikit dari senpai-nya itu.

"Baiklah…aku akan sangat senang jika bisa membantu," jawab Gaara tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura. Perasaan hangat entah darimana tiba-tiba menyebar ke hati Sakura, selalu seperti ini. Sejak mengenal senpainya 3 bulan yang lalu Sakura selalu merasa terbantu. Gaara memang baik meskipun awal pertemuannya, Gaara memang bersikap dingin.

"Arigatou…" ucap Sakura senang.

Tak terasa sekarang kedua remaja itu telah sampai dihalaman sekolah, mereka terlihat tertawa menyahut satu sama lain. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam pupil berwarna hitam kelam dari kejahuan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara lantunan alat musik mulai mengalun membahana ruangan berukuran 5x7 meter itu. pukulan drum dan sahutan gitar listrik menambah aroma _genre_ musik yang dibawakan oleh ke- 5 murid tersebut.

Suasana di luar ruangan itu terlihat tak kalah ramainya, beberapa murid yang hampir seluruhnya perempuan tengah berdiri di luar, terkadang ada beberapa yang mencoba mengintip aktifitas makhluk di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi ada juga yang hanya berdiri sambil mengobrol.

Sakura hanya bisa melongo melihat pemandangan di depannya, tidak disangka para siswi yang berkumpul untuk melihat latihan anggota band sekolah bisa semeriah ini. Kalau bukan demi menunggu kekasihnya, mana mungkin Sakura rela berdesak-desakan disana. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di tangga dekat klub itu di dirikan, menunggu seseorang yang akan keluar dari sana. Kali ini dia berniat memberi kejutan untuk Sasuke yang memang kekasihnya, berharap ketika Sasuke melihatnya yang sedang menunggu itu, akan senang.

"Hhh… sepertinya ini akan lama." Gumam gadis itu sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada pegangan tangga disampingnya, suara bising para siswi itu membuatnya risih, tapi dia harus tetap tahan dan tetap menunggu. Sudah seharian Sakura tidak mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Dan itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan kangen, yaa... Meskipun dulu dia sering megikuti aktifitas Sasuke. Tapi tak dapat di pugkiri status yang ia sandang sekarang membuat perasaannya meminta lebih.

"Eh?" Sakura terkaget ketika ada benda dingin dan basah yang menempel pada pipinya. Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya itu. Ternyata sebuah kaleng _cola_ dingin yang menempel pada pipinya, dan tersangka yang melakukan itu tak lain adalah senpainya sendiri, Gaara.

"Se- Gaara-kun kau mengagetkanku." Keluh Sakura sedikit mencibir. Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman tadi. Sakura menatap sebal pada senpainya yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Gaara setelah meneguk minuman kaleng miliknya. Sakura terlihat sedikit berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan senpainya itu. _Viridian_ Sakura hanya menatap lurus kaleng minuman yang diberikan Gaara tanpa ada niat untuk meneguk isi kaleng tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan kau menunggu pacarmu ya…?" ledek Gaara tanpa menyadari rona merah yang tiba-tiba menghiasi pipi putih Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menunduk malu, mendengar kata-kata jahil Gaara. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana? Gaara yang penasaran karena Sakura tak kunjung menjawab, akhirnya melirik pada Sakura.

Dan perasaan tidak tenang mulai menghinggapi hati Gaara ketika tahu ekspresi apa yang di tampilkan raut manis juniornya itu.

"Jadi benar…" sahut Gaara sedikit merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Eh…ano… itu a-aku…" Sakura gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat ketika membayangkan dirinya harus menjawab jujur. Dan berkata bahwa dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya, Sasuke. Adik kelas serta junior Gaara dalam satu klub.

"Ahahaha… kau lucu sekali." Gelak tawa tiba-tiba meluncur dari bibir Gaara. Sakura hanya terdiam melihat seniornya tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Senpaaaaai…" teriak Sakura, tepat disebelah telinga Gaara. Sakura sengaja memanggil senpai untuk mengalihkan perhatian Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menoleh sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Kyaa Sasuke-kuunn…"

Terikaan para siswi langsung memenuhi daerah lorong tempat Sakura dan Gaara duduk. Para anak hawa itu berteriak membuat Gaara dan Sakura mengalikan perhatian dari arah tangga. Mata _viridian_ Sakura membulat tatkala melihat sosok jangkung dikerumuni oleh banyak murid perempuan. Pemuda _raven_ itu terlihat tak acuh dan terdiam saja, tangan kekarnya berada di dalam saku celana biru kota-kotaknya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke melirik kearahnya, gadis itu berniat melambaikan tangan untuk memperjelas keberadaannya. Tapi… belum sempat tangan Sakura terangkat laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu sudah berbalik dan melangkah pergi tanpa memperdulikan jeritan para siswi di belakangnya. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh, tidak… gadis itu tidak tinggal diam. Sakura mulai berdiri meletakkan kaleng yang ia pegang dan berlari ke arah pemuda itu.

**.**

**Sakura PoV**

Itu Sasuke-kun…tunggu… kenapa Sasuke-kun pergi? Apa dia tidak melihatku? Tapi aku yakin tadi dia melirikku. Kenapa kau tidak menghampiriku Sasuke-kun? Tubuhku tergerak, langkah kakiku tiba-tiba mulai beriringan. Aku terus menuju ke arah pemuda itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, tidak…ini sama seperti kemarin. Aku hanya menatap punggungmu dan menangis. Ku terobos para siswi ini, susah sekali mencapaimu.

Berulang kali aku hampir terjatuh, tapi aku mencoba menjaga keseimbanganku. Aku harus cepat kalau tidak Sasuke akan pergi…kenapa dadaku sesesak ini? Melihatmu yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata sepatahpun. Apa kemarin hanya halusinasi. Ingin sekali aku memanggil namamu, tapi apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku diantara para gadis ini Sasuke-kun? Kumohon berhentilah menolehlah kebelakang.

Keseimbanganku mulai goyah, ternyata memang tidak mudah ketika harus berlari menerobos kerumunan seperti ini. Kakiku tidak kuat lagi…kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa meraihmu? Pipiku basah, ternyata ini memang sama seperti kemarin. Tidak kusangka air mataku jatuh hanya karena hal seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…terlalu banyak yang menerjang tubuhku. Aku hanya memjamkan mata, aku akan jatuh. Semua terasa melambat, tanganku yang tidak bisa meraihmu…

Sasuke kumohon berbaliklah…

'Grep'

Siapa? Siapa yang mendekapku? Sasuke-kun kah? Bukan ini bukan bau tubuh Sasuke-kun…lalu siapa?

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara ini…Gaara-kun. Kenapa dadaku sakit sekali, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus Gaara-kun yang menolongku? Aku hanya bisa terisak dalam pelukan pria lain.

"Sakura…" Aku bisa mendengar jelas suara Gaara-kun, tapi aku tidak bisa menyahutnya. Bibirku kaku…yang keluar hanya suara isakan tangisku.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Sakit…rasanya sakit. Rasa sakit ini sampai membuatku mencengkram erat seragam Gaara-kun.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahku yang seperti ini pada Gaara-kun.

**End Sakura PoV**

**.**

Cahaya hangat matahari sore mulai meredup. Lingkungan sekolah mulai sepi, sudah 1 jam lewat setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berdering. Sudah lewat satu jam pula dua remaja itu masih terdiam di sana. Tanpa ada sepatah kata yang keluar.

"Aku antar kau pulang," sahut secara tiba-tiba Gaara.

"Ti-tidak usah Gaara-kun, aku pulang sendiri saja." Tolak sakura mencoba senormal mungkin. Gaara hanya diam, tanpa ada niat untuk merespon jawaban Sakura. Rasanya pria itu berada pada posisi yang cukup menyulitkan, mengingat ini baru pertama kalinya dia menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah membuat seorang gadis menangis –mungkin belum.

Sakura mulai berdiri untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada senpai-nya itu. Gaara hanya menatap punggung kecil Sakura, dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Maka dengan cepat Gaara menyambar tas yang di letakkan disampingnya dan mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura." sebuah panggilan khas membuat pemilik rambut merah muda itu menoleh. Raut kacau jelas masih terliat diwajahnya.

Gaara langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura dan –sedikit –menyeretnya, sedangkan Sakura. dia hanya bisa terheran tanpa mau berpikir panjang, Sakura hanya membiarkan tangan besar pemuda di depannya menggenggam erat tangannya.

Langkah kedua insan itu berhenti ketika akan mencapai gerbang sekolah, mata jade pemuda bertato 'ai' itu mengernyit tidak suka dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok pemuda jangkung yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya sambil menatap tidak suka ke arah mereka. Sadar akan posisi yang tidak semestinya, Sakura langsung menarik tangannya mundur.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Gaara sinis tapi masih dengan nada datar. Yang ditanyai hanya menyeringai mengejek sambil berjalan mendekat. Gaara mendecak kesal karena tak dihiraukan, sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindari pemandangan yang sekiranya akan sangat tidak mnegenakkan untuk di lihat.

"Ayo pulang!" Suara dingin yang terdengar seperti perintah itu menelusup perlahan ke gendang telinga Sakura. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu langsung menggaet tangan kanan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Gaara dalam keheningan. Tentu sja Gaara tak akan tinggal diam, tangannya juga ikut ambil alih menarik tangan kiri Sakura hingga menghentikan langkah sepasang kekasih itu.

"Gaara-kun." Mata _onyx_ itu menyipit tidak suka mendengar panggilan akrab dari Sakura, bukannya senior beda satu angkatannya itu lebih tua? Jadi kenapa harus memanggil nama depan? kenapa tidak menaggil dengan nama formal saja? Seperti senpai misalnya. Dan kenapa orang ini berani memegang tangan Sakura?

Prasangka aneh berkecamuk dalam benak Sasuke. mata tajamnya menatap benci pada pemuda di depannya. Mereka berdua saling melempar tatapan menusuk syarat akan kebencian dan tatapan terganggu.

Sakura yang menyadari atmosfer yang tidak mengenakan menguar dari arah kedua pemuda itu langsung berpikir untuk mengambil tindakan agar tidak terjadi keributan–pikirnya.

"A-ano Gaara-kun aku pulang dulu." Sakura menarik tangannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Gaara, Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringaian kemenangannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa sepasang kekasih itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan senpai mereka yang mendecih sebal.

**.**

**.**

"Kalian dekat?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat gadis di sebelahnya tersentak mendengar nada dinginnya.

"I-itu tidak benar. Kami hanya sebatas teman." Jawab Sakura gugup. Sasuke hanya terdiam membisu, namun tatapan yang ia tujukan pada Sakura sangat kontan dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat Sakura bersama pemuda lain –yang sama, dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal–ya sedikit.

"Terserah..." Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar dengar langsung terngiang memenuhi otaknya, perasaannya kalut. Bagimana mungkin pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu bisa bersikap tak acuh seperti itu?

Apa dia tidak peduli…

"Maaf…" ucap Sakura pelan namun masih cukup terdengar bagi Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai ambigu. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya menatap Sakura yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mennagis.

"Tolong jangan mengacuhkanku," hancur sudah pertahanan Sakura untuk tidak menangis. Ia seka air bening itu dengan punggung tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Tolong…hiks…katakan jika aku punya salah Sasuke-kun. Jangan hanya diam dan mengabaikanku seperti–"

'Grep'

Untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari itu Sakura mendapat pelukan dari dua pemuda yang sama-sama menaruh hati padanya.

"Aku kesal…aku sangat kesal melihatmu tersenyum bersama orang lain," bisik Sasuke pelan membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Setidaknya kata-kata itu cukup melukiskan isi hati Sasuke.

Pelukan hangat itu tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke segera melepaskan dekapannya dan mulai melangkah lagi.

"Besok datanglah ke tempat latihan, tapi kau harus datang sendirian."

Baru saja… dia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Apa mungkin Sasuke cemburu? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran konyolnya. Tapi, sudah wajar jika seorang kekasih cemburu melihat pasangannya bersama pria lain. Tapi… Sasuke hanya diam membuat Sakura sedikit menggeram kesal.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Sasuke marah padanya, menyentaknya dan berkata hal-hal yang menyakitkan atau menyuruh untuk menjahui Gaara. Tapi sepertinya angan itu terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar diharapkan.

'Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dariku Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau menerimaku?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Room :**

Maaf telat update =,=v

Saya selalu kena WB kalau nulis cerita ber-chapter *curcol

Dan fic ini harus tamat di chapter 5 apapun yang terjadi (?), jadi dari sini konflik dimulai XD #gampared

-,-

Saya pikir chapter kali ini kurang greget, mungkin chapter depan Sasuke bakal rada banyak ngomong #chidoried

Saya juga tidak tahu kapan bisa update lagi... Gomeeen~

Maaf kalau feelnya ngaret entah kemana…

Saya tidak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi yang pasti **BIG THANK'S** to : **cherry kuchiki, Iya risaskey, Kuro Nami, WinterCerry, Adolescent de Rapita, sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE.**

Masihkah mau mereview fic abal pasaran milik author nista ini xDa

**TTD :**

**Veoryxocie**


End file.
